After Dark Antics
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur’s room for a series of nights when Morgana’s room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana. Rated M for possible dirtiness in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"Merlin!"

"The young man, slight of figure, pale with a dark mop of hair and shining blue eyes entered Arthur's room swiftly.

"Y-yes?"

Arthur turned to see Merlin stood, gazing around his room. Two men were shifting Arthur's king size bed to the side of the room. Several blankets and cushions had been scattered about on the floor. Seeing Merlin's dark brows furrowed the prince began to explain.

"Morgana's room is in the process of being redecorated," he began, walking over to Merlin, whose heart skipped a few beats as it always did whenever the prince approached him. "You know she always has bad dreams, so she asked to camp in my room."

"Why your room?"

"It's the largest. She asked Gwen along as well." Arthur's blonde eyebrows arched. "Apparently she needs to sleep near people who are familiar to her. That's why she usually sleeps next door to my father. Anyway," Arthur slapped his hand amiably on Merlin's shoulder, and Merlin's heart fluttered dangerously fast at the contact with Arthur.

"I want you to sleep here tonight as well, Merlin," he continued, with a friendly smile, raising his eyebrows a touch and Merlin willed himself to keep breathing normally, act like it was no big deal that Arthur had just smiled at him, and was asking for his company.

"M-Me? What...What do you need me for?" He asked, folding his arms casually.

"I thought it would make Gwen and Morgana feel more comfortable if we evened up the numbers. Besides, it'll be fun!"

Merlin blinked – he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Arthur in this good a mood before!

"Fun...Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Arthur Pendragon?" He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion, unable to resist a little teasing, especially since Arthur was in such a good mood.

"Just...just be here at sundown, alright, Merlin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

Merlin wasn't sure what to expect when he pushed open the door of Arthur's room just after sundown. He stepped inside, and saw Gwen and Morgana sat down on the sheets. Gwen wore white pyjamas, which complimented her cocoa skin beautifully. She had one of the cushions in her lap and was immersed in conversation with Morgana, whose dark silken hair had been done into two loose plaits. She wore a floaty purple nightie. The two broke off as Merlin entered, and he felt self conscious uttering a hello, as though he had interrupted something important.

Both women smiled warmly at Merlin, but he still felt uneasy.

"Where is Arthur?"

"He said that he was going to get some candles," Morgana told him with her posh pronunciation. "Perhaps I should go look for him," she added, stretching to her feet. When she had risen she turned to Gwen, and their eyes met again. Something strange swished through Merlin, as though for a second neither girl was aware that he was in the room.

Then Morgana turned, and gracefully exited the room. Merlin waited until the door clicked shut to turn to Gwen. She met his gaze with a smile, but her cheeks were tinged pink, and she was not quite successful in suppressing her joy.

"Gwen?" He began slowly.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"What was all that about? I mean, you and Morgana couldn't take your eyes off each other."

Gwen lowered her gaze to her lap, on which the cushion was still sitting. She began to play with a piece of loose thread, in repetitive motions, as though it were helping her to think.

"She...she makes me happy, Merlin."

Gwen met Merlin's gaze again, and Merlin's face contorted a little with thought as he tried to understand her words.

"Gwen, are –"

The sound of the door clicking open cut Merlin's incredulous tone off and both fell silent as Arthur strolled in, candles in hand, with Morgana following behind him. He was wearing red flannel pyjamas and looked more gorgeous than ever, Merlin noted, as Arthur strode over to a wooden table. Placing the candles down, he handed Merlin a match, and any joy Merlin might have felt at the brief brushing of their hands was overwritten by the fact that Arthur was treating him as a servant, nothing more.

Wordlessly he clambered to his feet and followed Arthur who was placing candles around the room, lighting them after him.

"Right," Arthur said, turning to Gwen and Morgana with a flourish, as Merlin lit the last candle. "Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Merlin and Morgana asked dubiously at the same time.

"The fun, of course!" Merlin was reminded of Arthur saying that earlier that day, and wondered if Arthur had actually planned for them to do something.

"I thought we were just going to sleep?" Gwen asked. "Although I'm not really that tired."

"I'm not tired either," Morgana added, and the two shared another brief look. Arthur didn't notice this, and walked over to sit down at the other side of Morgana. Not wanting to feel left out, Merlin sat down next to Arthur, so that the four formed a loose circle.

"I think we should play truth or dare!"

A fear quelled in Merlin's stomach at the kind of truths and dares he knew Arthur would ask. He saw worry in Gwen's face too. Luckily, Morgana chipped in.

"Oh, don't be silly Arthur. We're not playing that!" Her tone was final, and even though Merlin could have argued his way out of it too, he knew he would have sounded cowardly, whereas Morgana managed to sound disinterested.

"I suppose you have a better idea, Morgana," Arthur replied, and Merlin wondered if the two would ever get on.

"I do actually," she smiled serenely. "We should play hide and seek."

Merlin's mind flashed forward – he knew how this would turn out. Either he or Arthur would be asked to be the seeker, and Morgana and Gwen would go hide somewhere together so they could keep talking...it would result in him on his own, whether he was hiding, or wandering round the palace seeking.

"Hide and seek?" Arthur scoffed in disbelief. Then his expression changed. "Fine. But you have to been the seeker, Morgana."

"Alright, I will." She nodded, and everyone rose to their feet.

Merlin felt Arthur grab his arm as he began to distribute the rules, and Merlin looked down at the floor, trying to appear calm, though his heart was ricocheting off his chest over and over.

"So you count to 20, Morgana, then leave this room and come look for us. Everyone has to hide in the castle, not outside, and the last person to be found is the next seeker. Let's go!"

As Arthur steered Merlin out of the door, with Gwen following behind, Morgana turned away from the door, and began to count to 20.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

Merlin had been hiding in a broom cupboard for about 15 minutes when Morgana found him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I've never been good at this game," he smiled.

"I love to play it," she smiled. "I used to play it with Arthur all the time, until he became so busy." She turned to him, and another, wider smile lit up her face. "Anyway, it's much more fun to have more friends to play it with, don't you think?"

Her charming nature was infectious, and Merlin suddenly understood a little better why Gwen was so attracted to the woman.

"I never got to thank you, Merlin," she continued, as they moved smoothly round a corner. "Arthur is a changed man, and it happened after your arrival."

"Well," Merlin shrugged, trying not to think too much of Arthur. "I just told him to stop being a prat. And I'm sure you've already done that a lot."

"I have, but it never worked!"

They rounded another corner and Morgana stopped. "Let's try in here," she suggested. They opened the door, and Gwen was moving into sight just as Merlin peered in.

"You found me," she smiled.

Merlin sighed, as the two walked on in front of him. He was in for a long night, of watching the two flirting shyly.

After a few more rounds of hide and seek, the weary foursome trooped back to Arthur's room, now lit only by the light of candles. It was past midnight.

"Right," Arthur said, still full of energy. "What shall we do next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"Perhaps we should decide where we are going to sleep, Arthur," Morgana suggested, tilting her chin just slightly up at him. He nodded along with the sensible suggestion.

"I suppose you'll expect Merlin and Gwen to sleep on the floor," Morgana continued with anger in her tone. An uncomfortable silence ensued, and Merlin couldn't help but remember all the times Arthur had said things to him to "put him in his place". Morgana, in contrast had always treated Gwen as an equal, though perhaps that had something to do with their feelings for each other.

"Morgana, you underestimate me," he responded coolly, and Merlin held his breath for a second, waiting for what he would say next. "Of course, Merlin will sleep on the floor, as will I."

Morgana, Merlin and even Gwen did a double take at the second part of his sentence. Arthur laughed at their reaction, though it wasn't a surprised laugh.

"I wouldn't let you ladies sleep on the floor! You can share my bed...and Merlin and myself will camp on the floor. Is that acceptable for you, Morgana?" He now was raising his head a little, retaliating to Morgana's assumptions.

Arthur had placed his blankets next to where Merlin was to sleep, and Merlin's heart was continually racing as Arthur lay down and he was forced to follow suit. There wasn't even any way to prolong it, he thought, as he glanced desperately over at Arthur's bed. Gwen and Morgana were already in it, whispering and giggling about various things under the sheets. Trying to look as though it didn't bother him at all he bent down to get under his blankets. Arthur was behind him, but he didn't dare roll over and be face to face with the prince. It would be too weird.

Silence fell and Merlin squinted his eyes tight shut, determined to regulate his breathing. He was now hyper aware of the prince behind him, breathing softly. It was driving him crazy and he hated it, especially as deep within his heart he knew the painful truth – Arthur did not love him. Arthur did not even like him.

"Merlin!" There was a sharp, short whisper in the silence. It sounded just like Arthur from behind, but Merlin thought he must have imagined it...until he heard it again.

Rolling over to where Arthur was, Merlin made eye contact with the blonde man, and forced a dorky servant expression on his face. Sometimes he had to do that – play a role with Arthur. It was only way to keep his feelings hidden.

"Follow me." The words were so brief and rushed that Merlin thought he had imagined them again, but he had to assume that he hadn't, for Arthur stood up and walked over to the door. Immediately he stood up, as quietly as he could, and just saw Arthur motioning him to follow before he disappeared. He flashed a cursory glance over at Gwen and Morgana in bed but had no time to wonder if they had heard the two, and turned to follow Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

Merlin followed Arthur right out of the castle, and onto the stone courtyard square. The night was cold as death, a semi visible fog of iciness swirling around them, and biting through Merlin's thin white shirt. He shivered, holding his arms to his chest, crossed, as he continued to blindly wander after Arthur.

"Arthur!" He called into the night. "Where are we going? Surely you don't want to play hide and seek now?" His joke faded off into the dark, but suddenly, Arthur turned on his heels to Merlin, and Merlin who had been walking faster to keep up, was forced to stop straightaway, and nearly fell into Arthur.

In the light of the moon Arthur looked more like a prince than ever. Fair flawless skin, and plump crimson lips, Merlin briefly noted these feeling weak in the knees, but it was Arthur's dark blue eyes that his attention had diverted to, and he was now caught up in them with no escape – washed away on the deep azure like a young sailor's boat caught on a strong, unrelenting wave at sea.

"Merlin, I know," he said, and it wasn't what he said but his tone that made Merlin's heart squeeze with fear. Gasping for a breath, he felt his fake expression of goofy innocence on his face as a defensive mechanism, before he had even thought about what expression he was going to put on. Naturally, he had no choice but to go with it, and switched to "servant" mode.

"What do you know?"

Arthur sighed, and crossed his arms. Swallowed. And then he looked up at Merlin.

"I know...about how you feel," he explained awkwardly. "About me."

Merlin's face broke into an open smile, as he tried to brush it off with a soft laugh. "W-What do you mean?" He was aware how obvious it must be to Arthur that he was in denial mode, trying to protect himself, but he had to try and salvage things somehow. He began shaking his head nervously. "I don't – I don't know what you're talking about, my liege."

"I think you do." Arthur's face was rigid with serious expression. He was shaking, and was about to step back a little, form some kind of excuse and find a way to escape, but Arthur stepped forward, and took his arm with a hand.

'He's going to hurt me,' Merlin thought, more terrified and afraid and upset than he ever remembered being before, but suddenly, Arthur's hand was gently lifting his chin up, bare because he didn't wear his leather gloves at night time, and Merlin's eyes, glassy with tears, met a gaze of matching love and vulnerability, and for a millisecond he considered that maybe Arthur actually returned his burning love, but all thoughts were cut off as Arthur brought Merlin's face to his, and nudged Merlin's mouth open, lavishing one tender caress on his bottom lip. A kiss. Merlin remembered how soft, and warm Arthur's lips were in the cold of the harsh night around them, and a tear ran down his cheek as Arthur pulled back.

"Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong," Merlin told him, pulling Arthur back to him into a clumsy embrace, and without hesitation their lips found each other's again; Merlin seeking out reassurance of Arthur's love again and Arthur granting it at last.

"You're cold," Arthur said in shock, pulling back after a minute, and taking off his jacket to wrap around the slight black haired boy.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled self consciously as he put his arms through the sleeves. There was room to spare. Arthur had always been stockier of build than him. The beef head. 'But he's my beef head,' Merlin thought, a rush of extreme joy running through him as it occurred to him now that Arthur was kind of his boyfriend. Arthur's eyes were on Merlin, and he smiled to see Merlin smile.

"So, are we...?"

"I'd like that," Arthur finished clumsily.

There was another moment of faltering, then Arthur and Merlin, the prince and the servant boy, reached gawkily for each other's hands. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand softly, gripping it with a gentle firmness that filled Merlin's heart up with joy. Together, they turned to walk back inside.

That night, the two slept side by side, and Merlin's feelings filtered through into his dreams, a pure and simple happiness.

**Don't worry, this may sound like a final end but there will be further chapters of Gwen/Morgana, plus Merlin and Arthur make love for the first time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

Merlin hummed softly to himself, a pile of laundry in his hand. He did not have to return it to Arthur immediately, but he yearned to see the prince again. Last night seemed like a beautiful dream to him, and he needed to confirm that it hadn't been. But he could so vividly recall the soft curve of Arthur's bottom lip against his own, gentle warmth pressed lightly that it made him blush deeply. He clutched a little tighter at the wicker basket, unable to fully suppress a smile as he turned a corner. He could see Morgana's room up ahead, the door slightly ajar, and took another step forward, planning to peek inside so he could estimate how many "sleepovers" he had left with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen. Voices. They stopped him in his tracks. They were female, two, coming from Morgana's room. Both were angry.

"Don't you think Arthur is entitled to be happy?" Morgana's distinctive voice rang out, and Merlin dropped the basket in shock. Swiftly he bent down to gather up the clothes, biting his lip in fear that Morgana and whoever else would hear him. Eavesdropping was a punishable crime.

"You know I do." The other voice, also female was lower, softer and calmer. Gwen. "But you know Uther isn't going to see it like that!" Her voice rose a little at the end of the sentence. She was imploring Morgana to see reason, and Merlin's heart plummeted. The light of the morning was bringing new clarity to him. Uther had never liked Merlin, though he had been forced to acknowledge Merlin saving Arthur's life, he himself never took a shine to Merlin, almost as if he could unconsciously sense that Merlin was a sorcerer.

Dumbly, Merlin stopped and whispered an enchantment. The clothes floated obediently into the basket. He picked it up and stealthily crept an inch closer.

"Gwen," Morgana's voice was much lower now, Merlin barely heard it. "Is this really about Uther?"

There was a heartbeat's silence, and Merlin could picture Gwen shaking her head a little, as Morgana's hand rested softly on her arm.

"Why didn't he tell me?" The words rang out into Merlin's head and he could hear the layers of hurt in Gwen's voice, imagine her deep brown eyes glassy with tears. "I thought we were friends! I thought he trusted me." Merlin blinked, trying to process this as Morgana responded in her rational tones, slightly thick with her accent.

"He does trust you, Gwen. I don't think he told anybody. Nobody told me, but I've known Arthur for a long time. I could see the happiness on his face, and it only developed after Merlin arrived."

Merlin seized up for a moment; the conversation made more real with the mention of his name.

"Do you think...Uther would feel the same way about us?" Gwen said. An intimate atmosphere had settled over the two, Merlin could feel it from where he was stood. Knowing he could intrude no longer, he turned quickly on his heel and headed away from the room. He would simply have to go round the other way to get to Arthur's room...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"I was starting to think you weren't coming," Arthur announced as Merlin entered his room, and for a moment he looked and sounded so much like the Arthur who treated Merlin as a bumbling servant that Merlin slipped into that role, hurriedly placing the laundry on a wooden table with a meek apology.

He turned to meet Arthur's gaze and saw that Arthur's expression actually matched his, though he was not blushing as Merlin could feel himself doing. It wasn't only the sweet expression on Arthur's face, and Merlin's nervousness at doing something stupid, but Merlin was also viewing the fact that they were alone together in Arthur's bedroom in a whole different light.

"So...got any more dirty laundry?" Merlin winced as he heard himself say it – it sounded like he was accusing Arthur of having secrets. Arthur shook his head wordlessly and stood up, his chair scraping back – the only audible noise in the room though Merlin could hear his own heartbeat galloping away. He walked right up to Merlin and Merlin immediately swallowed – the real Arthur was so superior to the one he had repeatedly envisioned earlier that morning.

He tried to gasp for a breath as he felt Arthur's hand grip his, and dared to make eye contact close up with the royal.

"Did you want to go hunting, Arthur? I could get your –"

"No."

Swept up in another kiss, this one stronger and more real than the other worldly encounter he had experienced the night before, Merlin's whole body actually gave out and he stumbled, clinging towards Arthur for support as Arthur's full lips were consuming his once more. Without hesitation Arthur granted this and both moved to as close as they could physically be whilst still fully clothed.

"Arthur," Merlin uttered as he was forced to break off for air – he mentally cursed this for a moment, he felt that he did not need food, or water, or air. He needed Arthur Pendragon.

"Were you going to say something?" Arthur murmured between their kisses.

"No," Merlin was quick to shake his head and was granted an open mouthed smile from Arthur. A sharp rap on the wooden door had them both jumping apart. Shaking, Merlin's eyes met Arthur's. Wildly, Arthur surveyed the room, and then pointed at some clothing strewn all over his bed.

"C-Come in," he announced, switching to his more "prince"-like mode of honour and upstanding behaviour. Merlin willed his hands to stop shaking as he separated out the crumpled garments.

"Sire, the young men are here, to receive their training from you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"King Uther, my liege. I believe, a few days ago he requested that you train them to become knights?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Merlin saw Arthur nodding hastily from behind, where he was placing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket he had set down on the table. "Where are they?"

"In the courtyard, my liege."

"Very well." Arthur exhaled, though luckily he sounded more exasperated at not having remembered than angry to be parted from Merlin. Though maybe he was just exasperated. "I will be down in a moment." Merlin stared at one of the socks in a daze, then dropped it in the basket, just as he heard the door close, and Arthur turned back to him.

"It looks like I'm expected," he told Merlin regretfully. Stepping over to him, the two stood in silence for a moment. Merlin was telling himself to say something, to stop acting so cold, but nothing came out.

"I don't really want to go, but I'm expected to do things like this." Arthur's tone was so soft that Merlin looked up at him in shock. "I wanted to give you something last night, but I forgot," he went on.

"What is it?"

Merlin watched Arthur raise his hands. Slide his ring off his finger in one smooth motion. He took Merlin's hand, and for two whole seconds Merlin was so mesmerised by the warmth of Arthur's hand on his he didn't focus on what Arthur was doing, until he felt cold metal in the centre of his palm.

"It's yours. I'll see you tonight, won't I?"

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but Arthur had wheeled around and was already walking out the door. No doubt to hide the blush on his face. Such a stubborn prince, Merlin thought with a small smile, as he played with the ring. Of course, it was too big for Merlin's slender fingers, not that he could wear it anyway. Uther, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius could see it, and would recognise it as belonging to Arthur.

Merlin's smile widened. He didn't care that the prince had given him the ring. Arthur had given him his heart, and that was what made him so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana. This will be my first attempt at a girl/girl love scene, so any constructive criticism after reading this would be appreciated!**

Gwen sighed as she approached Morgana's room where the young ward lay sleeping. It had been the first night that everyone was back in their own rooms as Morgana's room was finished. After much tossing and turning she had gotten up to go see Morgana. She needed to see her. Needed to return the kiss that Morgana had surprised her with yesterday. She had been in such a daze she could barely take in Morgana's words at the time, but now they flashed back into her head clearly. "You know how I feel about you, Gwen. All I ask is that you consider it," she told her serving girl seriously. Then Uther had come along, needing to talk to Morgana, and she was taken away before Gwen could muster a response.

I've been the only one holding this back, Gwen knew as she hurried along the dark corridors. It was past the curfew so she had to get Morgana's room before someone saw her. But that was only a small reason for her feet gathering speed.

How can someone so beautiful want to be with me? That was what Gwen wondered most. Morgana had her fair share of admirers, and with such looks it was no wonder. Cream ivory skin contrasted with her raven black sleek curls of hair. Neat black eyebrows framed her face neatly; sea blue eyes beneath. A straight nose in the middle of her face, and thick, perfectly formed red lips. Gwen smiled in spite of herself. Just vaguely recalling these details reminded her of how much she loved the woman she served. Even though extreme nerves had her fingertips curling up, she wanted Morgana. She wanted to be with her tonight. She simply had to see her.

She was now here. Stood in front of the door she had knocked on so many times before. A sudden cry from within jolted her out of her other anxieties, and she grabbed the door handle, rushing inside. Morgana was sat up, panting fearfully, an expression of terror on her face. Gwen instinctively moved over to comfort her.

"My lady! My lady, it's alright! I'm here now," Gwen reassured her, cupping the cheek closest to her with one of her soft brown hands.

"Gwen! Oh, Gwen, I'm so glad you're here," Morgana exhaled, her unease subsiding, and she reached for Gwen's other hand, grasping it tightly.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Gwen's face was the epitome of her gentle and kind nature, and Morgana immediately felt better to see it.

"Yes. I cannot remember much of it now...except, fire..." Morgana's face contorted unusually as she struggled to remember images. Then her face relaxed deliberately, as though she was purposefully putting it out of her mind, and she looked powerfully up at Gwen, with a smile so breathtaking, that Gwen had never seen before.

"Did you think about what I said?"

"Y-Yes," Gwen lowered her head automatically as though acting like a serving girl, then remembered it was just her and Morgana. And it was the middle of the night – no Uther, or Merlin or Arthur, or anyone else to interrupt them. Nothing in the way. "I was hoping to stay with you...tonight...if-if that's alright, my lady." A deep flush permeated out of her cheeks, hot and unrelenting as she heard herself say the words out loud.

"Gwen," Morgana breathed, as the two women edged closer, totally absorbed in each other's eyes. "Call me Morgana."

Gwen tried to capture air but oxygen evaded her as fear and exhilaration ran round her body. "Morgana," she corrected herself in a short breath with a nod, as Morgana motioned for her to shift onto the bed. And then she had her lips again in a fighting kiss to control her, and it was at feeling Morgana's desire that Gwen was made painfully aware of her own, pooling between her legs in a hot moist yearning. She tried to shift a little, hoping to suppress the urge for a moment longer, but it seemed to strengthen, and Morgana, feeling the tremble in her lip, drew back, though her normally ghost white cheeks were coloured pink a little too.

"Gwen." Her normally composed voice was a breathy pant. "Are you sure about this?"

The girl nodded in spite of her shaking, and her unsteady hands moved towards the back of Morgana's dress as if to prove it. Morgana caught them with her own hands, and with a tender smile, murmured, "Let me."

Surrendering herself, Gwen's eyes, lidded with yearning, took in the sensuous sight that was Morgana slipping off her nightgown. She knelt up on the bed to properly push it down and Gwen swallowed, her cheeks on fire, burning hotter and hotter at the sight of Morgana naked. Her whole body was as ivory as her face, but not washed out. Her breasts were beautifully rounded, almost as if they had been sculpted to their perfect shape, soft pink nipples slightly tightened to peaks. Her eyes travelled quickly down a smooth stomach, with a curved indent of the belly button, where her slender body curved out to hips, and the small triangle of black curls disappearing down to where her legs parted. She swallowed, her desire at its highest point.

Then her hand strayed to her own nightgown, cotton, white, and she realised it was her turn. The point of her ultimate vulnerability was approaching – Morgana seeing her whole body, naked. Managing to take another breath, she moved to the same kneeling position as Morgana, and was granted an encouraging smile. She chose to do it quickly so she wouldn't lose her courage – and in one motion she pulled her clothing over her head, discarding it on the floor. The throbbing between her own legs would not subside, and suddenly the two had shuffled closer, down to entangle on the bed, Morgana's mouth moving forcefully over Gwen's, which arousing as it was, was not Gwen's focus. She could feel Morgana's cool skin of her whole body against her own, and another wave of desire shuddered up through her.

"Do-Do you want me to go first?" She heard Morgana say.

"I-I've...I don't..." Gwen struggled. She had never done this before and had had to mentally piece together what she and Morgana would have to do, both being girls.

"You're burning up," Morgana exhaled, and Gwen's voice caught in her throat with a sharp intake of breath as Morgana moved to kissing her neck in an erotic fashion, and her hand had curved up Gwen's body to tease her nipple into life with stroking movements. Gwen was unable to keep herself from wriggling a little on the bed, in the desperation to have Morgana touch her further down. Curving her hand back down, Morgana gently parted Gwen's legs and pressed a finger into her. Gwen was amazingly moist and Morgana proceeded in accordance with her soft little moans of pleasure.

Pressing deeper, Morgana began to bend her finger back and forth, inserting another as Gwen's body became covered in perspiration and she shook and clenched round Morgana a little, pulling her close to kiss her again. Encouraging Gwen to buck up into her fingers, Morgana continued to trace her hands lightly over her fair brown skin as Gwen embraced her tightly to her own body, her palms nervously sweeping over Morgana's back. Fear was present almost as equally as her happiness, as faces of Arthur, Merlin, Uther all flashed briefly in her head as if to remind her of what she was doing, but how could it be wrong when it felt so right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

Alone in Arthur's chambers, Merlin let out a small sigh as he proceeded to fold up laundry that needed to be washed. Today was Valentine's Day, the day of love. But his secret lover, Arthur Pendragon had been dragged off on a hunting trip with the knights of Camelot. Merlin had let out a sigh then, too, when Arthur had told him. Arthur's face had been the mirror of Merlin's feelings when he had told Merlin...

"My father wants me to go on a hunting trip tomorrow," he had told Merlin, a sigh almost present in his own voice. "Apparently, he's noticed my distraction from my duties lately, and wants to right that."

The two had shared a lingering kiss the morning Arthur was to leave. Then Merlin was left alone with his thoughts. They spun around in his head, over and over.

Mainly, they had been of Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Merlin was unable to prevent himself from smiling a little. He would have Arthur back tonight at least. And he had planned, to stay in Arthur's chambers with him for the first time. He wanted to make love to Arthur tonight, their first time together. But Arthur's hunting trip had slightly messed up his plans. He had wanted to spend the whole day with Arthur, and tell him sometime in the afternoon that he wanted to be with him, but now he would have to tell Arthur as soon as the prince got back to the castle. He did not even have anything to distract him from his nervousness at making love for the first time – Morgana and Gwen would be spending the day together and though Merlin knew if he asked to spend the day with them they would not refuse, he did not want to intrude on their time together. He had never seen Gwen happier. Her cheeks were constantly flushed.

Merlin paused in the silence of Arthur's chamber, and realised he'd stopped working again. Technically he did not have to do all of the chores in one day, but he wanted everything to appear normal – Uther did still not know of his relationship with Arthur. It had started roughly a month ago, but it seemed like an eternity had passed since that cold night when Arthur and Merlin had first kissed.

A sudden hot flush crept up Merlin's neck and set his cheeks on fire as he remembered the urgency in Arthur's last kiss. Merlin swallowed as he gazed down at the bed and wondered something he had often wondered.

What is Prince Arthur like as a lover?

Riding on his horse to the next hunting spot, Arthur slipped into a reverie again. It was about Merlin. Always Merlin. He hadn't even realised just how deeply he had fallen in love with his servant boy until recently, when every second he wasn't with Merlin he found himself visualising the boy's dorky smile, or thinking about when he would get to kiss him again. Shaking his head to snap himself out of it as best he could, he turned to the knights beside him also on horseback, and signalled which way they would be going next.

Merlin had been determined to wait up for Arthur. But as the hours passed and the light dimmed further until only moonlight streamed through Arthur's room, he felt his eyelids surrender and he lay down on Arthur's bed, sleep already taking him...

"Merlin. Merlin."

Feeling himself being softly shaken, Merlin stirred at a deep comforting voice, and floated back up to consciousness. Sitting up drowsily he saw Arthur sat on the bed, moonlight illuminating his features. He gazed around wildly, recognising Arthur's room, and trying to remember where he was and why.

"H-How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I only just got back."

"Back?" Merlin echoed the word, struggling to remember still. "Valentine's Day!"

Nodding, with a smile, Arthur shifted onto the bed and the two kissed. It had been the gentle kiss of a couple reunited, but then Arthur moved closer to kiss him again and Merlin did not stop him this time, but pulled him closer; trying to silently convey his desire not to stop. Flushed, Arthur pulled away. "I'm sorry," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"My liege," Merlin smiled softly. "Can I stay here, with you t-tonight?"

In the silence, and the glow of the moonlight, Merlin gazed down at Arthur's hand, which had moved over his. With a meaningful squeeze, Arthur spoke slowly and expressively.

"I would like that. I-I love you, Merlin."

For a moment Merlin was only able to smile beautifully. "I love...you too, Arthur."

Awkwardly, the pair moved into another kiss. Merlin let Arthur remove his brown jacket. He turned, looking for a chair to put it on.

"Just, just drop it on the floor," Merlin whispered. Doing so, Arthur turned back to Merlin and they resumed their kiss. Arthur was insatiable for Merlin, desperate, anxious, needing more, and Merlin struggled to keep up with each kiss. They had to have been kissing for about five minutes when something suddenly clicked inside Merlin as he realised what they were about to do, and he felt himself getting hotter under his clothing. Clothing which Arthur had not yet removed though he himself was so flushed it was amazing that he had been so restrained.

"Merlin? Do you want to stop?"

Merlin shook his head. His shaking hands went to his buttons, the thought of Arthur seeing his pale slender chest not helping him relax.

"Let me do it, you idiot!"

"S-Sure." Merlin, semi-sat, semi-lay on the bed, letting Arthur undo his buttons. Though the gentle loving smile Arthur had flashed at him had helped, he still felt anxiety welling up inside him. Was he supposed to be undressing Arthur while Arthur undressed him? Or stroking him? Tension kept him from trying, until Arthur had taken his shirt off and Merlin went to clumsily remove Arthur's shirt too. The coolness of the night on his torso sparked another pang as his mind skipped ahead to being totally naked. This pang melded with his desire increasing at seeing Arthur's chest – strong, supple and toned, no doubt from all the exercise he got practising his sword fighting.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's gaze snapped back up to Arthur's flushed face and he saw Arthur's hands hesitating near Merlin's trousers. Merlin swallowed, and moved his head in a small nod. The prince moved forward another inch on the bed, and planted a kiss on Merlin's cheek to distract him while he slowly pushed down Merlin's trousers and underwear after swiftly removing his own. As he knelt back to drop them onto the floor Merlin got a clear view of Arthur – Arthur Pendragon completely naked. At the same time he was conscious of his own nudity without Arthur covering him, but his desire overpowered his fear this time.

"You look beautiful," he stammered awkwardly as Arthur climbed over him gently.

"Not as beautiful as you," Arthur breathed in his ear, the soft breath tickling Merlin further into arousal. "Do you want to get under the covers?"

Merlin immediately felt safer and much less exposed underneath them, but still extremely conscious of Arthur. Arthur naked. Now they could kiss without restraint, without barriers, and without the fear that someone could walk in on them at any moment. Arthur took his time, with soft gentle kisses until Merlin was wriggling and writhing with anticipation. As Arthur kissed his neck, Merlin's eyes flashed ochre – for lubrication. It was a spell he had taught himself a few days ago.

"M-Merlin," Arthur panted out.

"I'm ready," Merlin exhaled, and felt Arthur moving to position himself. "Are you...?"

"Merlin, you buffoon," Arthur murmured, breathing heavily. "I'm ready." He shifted briefly and something hard knocked against Merlin's thigh. Lubrication enchantment or not, this wasn't going to be easy...

Gradually, still panting softly Arthur eased himself into Merlin, marvelling with a short low gasp at how wet Merlin was.

"Merlin..." Their legs entangled as Arthur began a gentle rhythmic thrusting action, and Merlin winced at the weird feeling of it, and tried to focus on how amazing it was to feel Arthur's bare legs entwined with his. "Merlin..."

Arthur buried his head into Merlin's chest and began to kiss his nipples so erotically that Merlin felt a quiver down below, which must have caused him to unintentionally squeeze because Arthur couldn't suppress a moan.

"Could you do that again?"

But Merlin suddenly felt shame and embarrassment at what he had done and couldn't. Arthur smiled sensually at him; his fringe slightly stuck to his forehead, and moved to kiss the other nipple in the same way. Without Arthur looking at him, Merlin found it easier to mimic the squeezing action he had just done a few times. Losing control, Arthur's lips moved away from Merlin's swollen nipples, and he held him tight, in a close embrace as he began to thrust a little faster, until Merlin felt something squirt up inside him, as Arthur shuddered a little then went still. Stroking his hair Merlin held the prince to his chest.

He had made love to Arthur Pendragon. It had hurt a little, and mostly felt strange, but it had been their first time together. And he was ridiculously happy.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, me, you, Gwen and Morgana should have another sleepover soon."

"Do you have any idea how gay you just sounded Merlin?" Arthur had mumbled into his chest. Merlin smiled. Then he heard a strange, muffled snorting sound coming from Arthur.

He was laughing.

**Stay tuned for more Merlin/Arthur and some Gwen/Morgana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"I brought some fruit. I thought it might be nice to eat, while we talk," Gwen smiled sweetly, as she and Morgana sat down on the various sheets Arthur had laid out. Both had been eager at the idea of a sleepover as the four had been so preoccupied with their duties and prospective partners that they had not had time to spend together as friends.

"Fruit! Why the hell would you bring fruit, Gwen?"

"Well, I-"

"I'm joking," Arthur smiled before Gwen could feel stupid. "Thank you, Guinevere," he added, as he took an orange. Merlin did likewise, and Morgana politely declined. She was distracted with Gwen. Gwen's hair, in particular.

"Can I plait your hair, Gwen?" She held some bands, and Gwen nodded girlishly.

Arthur flashed a look at Merlin. "Do you think it's going to get too girly for us, Merlin?"

Merlin grinned, peeling his orange, then cheekily flicked a piece of the peel at Arthur. A look of mock scandal on his face, Arthur retaliated, and it became something of a play fight. Gwen and Morgana laughed at them, as Morgana lovingly brushed Gwen's hair through.

The next morning, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana subtly wiped the sleep from their eyes as they stood in the royal court, with King Uther. They had all stayed up until the early light of the morning, laughing and talking, play fighting. There had even been a mass pillow fight. A smile pulled at Merlin's mouth as he remembered how they had all ganged up on Arthur with pillows, until they had him restrained, and Morgana said in a tone of mock seriousness – "Does the Crown Prince, Arthur Pendragon relent at the hands of the Pillow Knights?" It had made them all laugh a lot; Merlin hadn't known Morgana could be so silly and fun. It was easy to see why Gwen loved her so much. He managed to prevent himself laughing, but had shared a few secret smiles with Arthur across the court.

Court was finished quickly, and Merlin lingered around, hoping to walk back to Arthur's room with him, and share a quick kiss before Arthur had to go train the nights, but he heard Uther say distinctly – "Arthur, wait here please. I need to talk to you." His heart stopped beating for a second, and he turned away to leave the room. If Uther knew about him and Arthur...either way, he didn't want to add to Uther's suspicions, or make him suspicious...

"Last night, the lady Morgana, her maidservant and your servant were in your room, were they not?"

"That's right, father," Arthur nodded, folding his arms, and forcing himself to breathe naturally. His father had already made a few comments here and there about how Arthur had been acting differently. And it was true – Merlin had made Arthur a lot happier than he had been in a while.

"Arthur, you've been very distracted recently. I don't want you to lose sight of what is important."

"I won't, father."

"You do realise, that now, more than ever, you need to be focused?"

"Of course, father. But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-" Arthur opened his mouth, and Merlin flashed into his mind. But then he looked at his father stood in front of him. One look at his father and he was reminded of all the expectations on his shoulders. The most glaringly obvious was to provide an heir.

"It's...nothing, father," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"You've been a very bad boy...Merlin," Arthur breathed into the servant boy's ear, caressing every syllable of the name with his tongue; relishing it. He had just handcuffed one of Merlin's hands to a wooden pole within the stables. Rain poured outside, and both boys had been completely drenched, taking cover in the stables. It had been Arthur's idea. And now Merlin knew why. "And now, I'm going to have to...punish you."

Merlin panted, still trying to recover his breath from the dash they had just made into the stables. His cheeks were flushed, and now he could feel them burning hotter, at Arthur's words.

"Arthur! Let me go!" He managed a feeble protest, but even as he struggled a little against the pole, water dripping from his clothes, he knew it was no good. He shivered a little. Big mistake.

"We'd better get you out of those clothes Merlin. I wouldn't want my servant catching cold," Arthur said, stepping over to take Merlin's jacket off. He had to briefly release Merlin from the shackles, and Merlin tried to take them from him, but Arthur held them out of his reach with a playful shake of his head, and then distracted him by taking his wrist which was slightly red where he'd struggled against the handcuffs, and kissing it. Arthur found and captured Merlin's lips in a kiss and the two moved into a tight clinch, so tightly pressed together that each could feel the entire outline of the other's body through the wet clothes which clung to their skin. Merlin felt a more pleasurable shiver run down his body. The rain poured noisily outside as the two kissed, Arthur pushing Merlin back up against the wooden pole as lips moved repeatedly – the lovers consuming each other with a passion that refused to be extinguished.

Wet clothes were discarded, until the two stood in only underwear, Merlin shivering. Then Arthur glanced down at the wet clothes on the floor, one item in particular, and had an idea. He smiled.

"Merlin, close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Merlin frowned suspiciously.

"Because, I want you to," Arthur smirked at Merlin's annoyance at the evasiveness.

With a sigh, the ivory skinned boy obeyed, and seconds later saw a flash of red, before something was tied around his eyes like a blindfold. His neckerchief. Immediately, his hands went up to remove it but Arthur's hands grabbed them, and handcuffed them behind the pole.

"Arthur. Arthur! What are you doing? What if someone comes into the stables?"

"It's the middle of the night. All the horses are inside. No one has any reason to come into the stables, Merlin." Merlin pressed his lips together. It was true, and now he was out of excuses.

Then his lips were at Merlin's ear, and Merlin heard the words softly, but distinctly. "Unless they hear you...Merlin."

Merlin's hands instinctively moved until he was reminded of his restraint. He was becoming more aware of his throbbing steadily increasing further down. It seemed that Arthur had had the same idea...

"I wonder, how much I can turn you on, before you beg me to touch you," he murmured in Merlin's ear, and Merlin wriggled again, irritated. His head followed the sound of Arthur circling him teasingly.

"Arthur! Arthur, this isn't funny. Let me go." Merlin had barely finished his words of protest, when Arthur was kissing him again, tracing his hand softly up Merlin's arm.

"Arthur, stop it!" Merlin's breathlessness was evident, and he sensed Arthur smile at it.

"Are you getting hard, Merlin?" He felt Arthur's hands now on his chest, and moving down to his underwear, which clung to and emphasised a growing erection. The hands he could not see lingered a moment on the waistband of the shorts, then slid them down, all the way down. Merlin awkwardly stepped out of them, feeling his cheeks burning at the exposure. All the blood that wasn't colouring his cheeks was rushing downwards, and he bit his lip to prevent a whimper escaping his lips.

"Since you can't see, I'll have to tell you, Merlin. I'm really hot for you right now," Arthur whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck.

"How are we supposed to...?"

In answer to the unfinished question, Arthur removed the handcuffs, and commanded Merlin to kneel down and turn around. All Merlin could think about was how much he needed Arthur to touch him, so this time obeyed without question.

"I'm not letting you touch yourself, Merlin," Arthur insisted authoritatively, as he took Merlin's hands. Merlin realised what he had done a few seconds after he had done it – he had handcuffed Merlin's hands around the pole, but this time so Merlin was facing the pole. So Arthur could kneel behind him...and thrust up into him against the pole. He swallowed, and was glad for the neckerchief so Arthur could not see him clenching his eyes shut in desperation.

"Arthur..."

"Are you ready for your punishment, Merlin?"

_Yes. Punish me,_ Merlin begged silently.

One moment, of excruciating anticipation, and all Merlin could hear was the sound of Arthur's breathing, and his own. It was agonisingly sweet; and then Arthur was inside him, with a first ragged motion, then another as he worked his way up into Merlin, and Merlin's chest heaved as all the air was forced out of him in one gasp. Arthur's cock was hard and warm inside him, the proof of his love and desire for Merlin, and Merlin was silent for a moment as he took in that Arthur loved him.

"Merlin? Did, did I hurt you?"

"No, it feels..."

"What?"

Merlin smiled again at the nuance in Arthur's voice – though he covered it well, Merlin could detect the hint of anxiety, and it made him so happy, that Arthur was worried he wasn't making Merlin feel good. Then Arthur shifted a little, moving inside him as a result, and Merlin felt another, slightly smaller shudder, but more intense, run down his body right down to his toes.

"It feels good," he whispered, feeling stupid.

After that, no more words were spoken for some time as Merlin grabbed the pole with his handcuffed hands, clinging awkwardly to it, as Arthur covered most of him with his own body, his kisses, and his touches.

"Merlin, you're holding back. Relax!"

He was right, Merlin couldn't fully relax – he didn't want to cry out too loudly in front of Arthur, which would happen if he stopped forcing his mouth closed whenever a swirl of pleasure hit him, and there was also the possibility of someone else hearing them.

"Relax, Merlin," Arthur said in a low voice into Merlin's ear. "I-I love you."

"Me too," Merlin whispered. Then, a half smile, and words escaped his lips before he was too afraid to stay them. "You touching me feels so good..."

Immediately Arthur began to stroke Merlin, taking the time to touch his whole body as he thrusted into him gently. Suddenly Merlin was hot all over, and shaking, and without thinking he clenched his muscles tightly around Arthur. Clammy hands gripped the pole, the slight chafing of the handcuffs around his wrists barely noticeable under the pleasure. Following this he began to clench again and again. Now both wet with sweat the boys roughly moved together, Arthur's hand sliding down Merlin's slick body to pump Merlin's swollen shaft urgently. Merlin cried out, and a burst of pleasure ran down him, white liquid spurting out onto Arthur's hands. Arthur rubbed the sticky substance between his fingers, a half smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy your punishment, Merlin?"

And he dragged out Merlin's name, the way he had done the first time they had met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all have to camp out in Arthur's room for a series of nights when Morgana's room is being redecorated. Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana.**

"Arthur, you are being ridiculous!"

"Father, why don't you believe me? I'm in love!"

"Arthur, you're young. Clearly, you've, you've confused your friendship with this boy for something more. It's an easy mistake to make. You're hardly in love with him. That's ridiculous."

"I know what it means to be in love, father." Arthur exhaled, and folded his arms. He thought he had picked a good moment to tell his father about his relationship with Merlin, but he saw now that it wouldn't make any difference how good a moment it was. This was Uther Pendragon. The man was stubborn as anything.

"Arthur, I will not hear any more of this nonsense. Now, I believe you are to go meet the Lady Nivarne today?"

"I will not go father. I am with Merlin."

"Stop this now!" Uther slammed his gloved hand down upon the table. "Come back when you have some sense in you! And you will go, Arthur," he called to Arthur's disappearing back as the angry prince stormed out of the room.

Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers, folding laundry, when the man burst in, red faced, and kicked over a chair in frustration. He opened his mouth to ask how it had gone, then bit his lip to keep it closed. Now was not the time for stupid questions.

"He doesn't believe me," Arthur said in a low voice, kneeling against the mantle place of his fireplace. "He thinks...he thinks it's some kind of phase."

Merlin could think of nothing to say, so Arthur walked over to him. "Perhaps, you should come with me to talk to him? That might work?"

"I'd only make him angry, Arthur. He might throw me in the dungeon or something."

The musings of the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur called clearly.

It was Morgana. Her face was fraught with worry, and she strode over purposefully in one of her long purple dresses.

"I came as soon as I heard," she murmured, glancing at both of them. "What happened?"

Arthur sighed. "He thinks, it's some kind of phase. He doesn't believe me, which is why he isn't angry yet."

"Uther is as obstinate as a mule," she muttered. "Well, I'm going to have a little chat with him."

"Morgana, no, it won't do any good," Arthur began, but she was already stalking out of the door.

"Uther Pendragon," she declared, striding through his double doors to where the King sat at the end of a long table, eating. "Why do you not take your own son seriously?"

"Morgana," he greeted her, bemused. "I see you are here to battle with me again."

"Your son is in love, Uther. Surely you cannot tell me you haven't noticed how much happier he has been since Merlin arrived?"

"I have noticed," Uther replied, putting his goblet down. "But I do not attribute it to his servant. Arthur is now the Crown Prince. Any change in his behaviour is due to preparation."

"Will I have to bring them in here together, get them to kiss in front of you before you believe me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Morgana drew back from Uther's snappiness, shocked. But she was by no means beaten.

"And what will you do when Arthur refuses to marry?"

"He will marry." Uther sighed and stood up to make full eye contact with Morgana. "Perhaps I am not making myself clear, Morgana. Arthur is the Crown Prince. He will marry, and he will provide an heir for Camelot."

"Then you have a serious problem on your hands, Uther Pendragon. For your son is in love with Merlin, and has been for the past few months. This isn't going to go away."

With that, she left Uther, who slowly sank back down into his chair, and was silent.


End file.
